The present invention relates in general to the field of electro-mechanical transducers, and in particular to a new and useful integrator which can be used to integrate linear voltages, such as the linear voltages which correspond directly to a mechanical movement that in turn designates a particular process parameter such as flow rate.
Voltage-to-frequency conversion and totalization techniques are common and well known for use in integrators. A prior integrator known as the Class Y integrator from Bailey Controls, Wickliffe, Ohio, consists of mechanical gears and pivot arms using no electronics. This Bailey Class Y mechanical integrator suffers from various problems such as poor reliability, poor versatility and large parts inventory due to the fact that many versions of the integrator have been provided over the years, mechanical wear resulting in inaccuracy, specialized labor required for assembly and specialized labor required for calibration.
One example of a known transducer which can be used to output a linear voltage signal, is the Bailey Controls Recorder which is designated the Type WM Recorder. These recorders include a pen and pointer which designates a percentage range from 0 to 100% and can be used to measure fluid flow as a process parameter. An integrator can be mechanically coupled to the pointer to provide a running integration of the flow quantity over time.